This study will identify and characterize the role of suppressor T lymphocytes in the etiology and management of atopic diseases such as allergic rhinitis, allergic conjunctivitis and allergic asthma. The mechanisms associated with effective immunotherapy for allergic diseases such as allergic rhinitis will be studied and specifically circulating immune complexes will be quantitated and studied in patients undergoing immunotherapy for ragweed rhinitis. The role of intraluminal cell such as macrophages and lymphocytes and soluble molecules such as albumin, IgA, IgE and complement proteins in the physiologic and pathologic handling of inhaled antigens and inflammatory substances at the mucous membrane level of the respiratory tract will be dissected. Finally a suppressor abnormality has been identified in patients with systemic lupus erythematosus. This may be a primary abnormality in this disease or secondary to the presence of antibodies reactive with the T lymphocytes or due to the ability of immune complexes to modulate T lymphocyte function. A population of patients with systemic lupus erythematosus will be evaluated for disease activity and studied for the presence of circulating immune complexes, antilymphocyte antibody and the functional state of their T lymphocyte suppressor population. The efficacy of oral pulse versus daily prednisolone therapy will also be evaluated.